AIL BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Ail Ginga, 'also called Seijuurou, is a character from the Sailor Moon universe, integrated into my fics. He comes from the Makaiju tree. Stature 1.85. supposed date of birth, according to the earth calendar March 7. Appearance, long blue hair with pink strands in its alien form, short hair, light brown tone, with blue eyes in its human appearance. Married to 'Ann Ginga has two children, Giaal y Naya. Historia en GWN Némesis He does not appear or be named Historia en Sailor Moon R He appears in the first arch, with his sister and partner Ann. See biografía in Sailor Moon R They arrive on Earth for energy, along with the tree they come from, the Makaiju, or tree of Evil, as they call it. Like Ann, he pretends to be human, taking on the appearance of an ordinary boy, with the name of Seijuro. In the end, after falling in love with Usagi, he is spiteful, and together with Ann he wants revenge. This is the case until he discovers how alone he has been and realizes his mistake. When he believes that Ann is dead, he repents and the tree forgives him, returning the life of his companion. The two decide to leave Earth after being purified themselves and the Makaiju, to start a new life. ' Historia en GWA Alfa.' When he and Annie arrive in a new world, she has given birth to a baby in the human way. The two call their son Giaal (What means miracle in their language). After landing on the new planet they think of settling there, but the arrival of some intruders startles them. Ail goes to see who it is. to their horror they are mercenaries of a space tyrant who is dedicated to attacking and invading planets. Making Ann run away safely with her baby, Ail confronts them but is defeated and killed. Appears in Heaven, rescued by Landar. There he joins [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Roy_BIO Roy], Diamante, Zafiro and Nephrite To train, he will be resurrected and will return to Earth to face the demons that are attacking her. Although he realizes that they are not the enemies that killed him. However, he wishes to compensate for his past bad actions and ensure the safety of his wife and son who also returned to Earth. After the victory he meets them again. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] For a while, he remains on Earth with Annie and their son, and with their new friends. Helping them along with him Leval from the future, to overcome the invasion of the tyrant Gralas, (whose mercenaries were the ones who ended his life) and his androids. Afterwards, he and his family will return to space to find another planet. They will finally find him, discovering that there are more members of his race. They will make contact with them and teach them human customs and feelings such as love. For a time, his relationship with Ann will resent her because of her jealousy towards another congener who seemed interested in him. The few will reconcile and thus be born their second offspring. A girl they will call Naya (beautiful in their language) [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma] He does not appear much, he continues traveling with his wife on some occasions to Earth to visit their children who have grown up and become independent. Giaal arriving at Bios after his trip in the SSP-1 and Naya, going to study medicine on Earth, under the tutelage of Ami Mizuno. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta] He visits his children and friends occasionally. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2016/12/gwdn.html Historia en GWDN Destino Nature]. He does not appear just though it is named by Giaal. Who, alongside Susan Hunter, will depart in the SSP-2 with destination to planet Nature [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2017/02/gwtn.html Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature.] With his wife, he visits his children in Nature and also his friends on Earth, serving as grandfather of his grandchildren, Alex, (son of Giaal and Susan) and Fiora (daughter of Alan and Naya). His grandchildren lament that they can't "turn green like him or Grandma Ann" o 0 [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascencencia] He joins his friends for the final moment of transcendence. And it is evoked in the memories of his granddaughter Fiora. o Character curiosities: He is not an original character from Naoko Takeuchi's manga. It was created, along with Ann, for the 1993 anime version. He uses the letters he used in Sailor Moon R much less, since most were destroyed by the Gralas mercenaries who killed him. His species has telepathic powers and they are able to perceive moods, read minds and even suggest to other beings. In my stories, he becomes a relative of Tom and Cooan. When, the son of the Rodney´s family Alan, marries Naya. He maintains a great friendship with his Corner teammates, especially with Sapphire. He continues to play the flute and shows his compositions to his son Giaal. He also plays with Roy in the Corner. As a human, both he and Annie, appear older if the want to as the years go by. However, their alien form allows them to keep their youth much longer. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Back to Start Volver a personajes principales Back to Main characters Volver a Primera generación Back to first generation